


Don't stop me from falling

by Cataclyzm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Doujinshi, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Precious, Yaoi, gay babies, just couldn't help myself lol, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataclyzm/pseuds/Cataclyzm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot, reversed roles and inspired by the brilliant and amazing doujinishi by (link coming soon, I can't seem to find it omg if you have the link for it though pls let me know and I'll credit here xxx)</p><p>Hinata finds Kageyama sleeping with his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't stop me from falling

okay it's coming soon  
I'm going to start posting the fanfics up so it'll motivate me more to write them and this way I don't loose my ideas because I have it here

 

the fanfic is coming soon though <3

and prepare yourself, because a lot more fanfics are coming your way lol

 

also I'm kind of waiting until I post th e link and find it for the dj, because it's driving me insane that I can't find it now??? Did it get deleted or??

I really hope not ;; it was one of my faves, it's the one doujinshi I think where Hinata confesses to Kageyama but Kageyama doesn't feel the same so he turns him down and it makes Hinata cry, teary eyed and asking Suga, Noya, ad Tanaka "how to give up on someone"

or maybe it was "why does love hurt so much?" or something like that adfgoidjfgdijfg then Kags catches Hinata in the club room with his jacket, sleeping with it

 

and I just

love it

but I can't find the dang link, I want to make a reverse fanfic of it but reread it first so I remember lol

if anyone has it, comment below ;;w;;; pls and thank you


End file.
